Follow That Amulet!
by hyperpsychomaniac
Summary: It's two o'clock in the morning, Mark really shouldn't be awake, but he is. Consequently strange things happen. Please R&R!


Authors note: I do not own Ace Lightning (unfortunatly!) Or Herbie for that matter. I wrote this awhile ago and now there's a category up I can post it. Please review and tell me what you think. Even if you think it sucks just tell me. Please! Ok, I'm just desperate for a review :) Here it is!

* * *

Follow That Amulet!

Generally speaking it is not a good idea to leave your house at two o'clock in the morning without your parents' permission. Of course if you do ask they'll want a reason and if that reason is you want to help your superhero friend who, by the way, is from the sixth dimension expect to spend a few sessions with the school counselor. As for being aloud out, forget it. So you have to forgive Mark.

Also just being awake at two in the morning can be hazardous. You can get serious problems with your coordination. Which is why you also have to forgive Mark for dropping the amulet.

"Ooops…"

Being round, the amulet began to roll merrily down the street.

"Huh?" said Mark. "I dropped the… ahh!"

He ran off down the street. "Come back, amulet!"

"Quick you fools!" yelled Lord Fear. "This is our chance to grab the amulet! Into the ice cream truck."

Lord Fear climbed into the ice cream truck along with the evils and Duff. The truck took off down the street, but not before removing some pink, plastic flamingoes from someone's front yard.

"Quick, Sparx! We'd better go save Mark," exclaimed Ace.

"I would if I could but the Lightning Flash stalled!" complained Sparx. "I knew I should have got the updated version."

"No time now, gotta fly!" said Ace taking off after Mark.

Meanwhile, up ahead, Mark was just passing the junkyard. Random Virus had been there for a while and was getting really bored with having arguments with himself – he could never figure out whether he had won or lost, that was if he could even remember what the argument was in the first place. He couldn't get any of the old TVs to work either so instead he had found an old car (which he liked to call Herbie) and was drag racing it up and down the street.

Just then the amulet rolled past, followed by Mark, who was yelling: "Mummy!!!" Then came the ice cream truck. Unfortunately Duff liked VWs even less than pink, plastic flamingoes.

!SMASH!

"No not Herbie! Herbie, speak to me! Ace, they killed Herbie!" Random complained to Ace as he flew past.

"That's nice," said Ace.

"No one cares anymore," said Random sadly. "I don't even have Herbie anymore." He rolled off dejectedly into the junkyard.

Mark had finally caught up with the amulet. The evils had finally caught up with Mark.

"Yay!" said Mark.

"Get him you imbeciles!" yelled Lord Fear.

"Ahh!" said Mark. He started running around in circles. Being two o'clock in the morning and still very uncoordinated he eventually ran into a pole… "Ow!"… and dropped the amulet.

Rat quickly caught it.

"Ye-he! It's mine!"

Ace suddenly appeared beside him. "I beg to differ," he said proudly as he snatched the amulet away. He was immediately dive-tackled by all the evils. Ace lost the amulet and it began to roll towards a drain beside Mark.

"Quick, kid!" said Ace from beneath the pile. "The amulet, get it."

Unfortunately Mark had fallen asleep.

"Snore!"

The amulet continued to roll and stopped – balanced precariously on the edge of the drain. No one dared move. Then Mark exhaled. The amulet fell down the drain.

"Oh darn!" said Ace. He threw the evils off unceremoniously and went to look down the drain. "Hey there's something green down there. Hmm… kind of looks like Staff when he's about to fire."

Staff had crawled down the drain to retrieve the amulet.

A flash of green light hurled Ace across the road and into a dustbin.

"Ouch."

"He-he! That's what you get for messing with Lord Fear!" said Staff Head gleefully, though slightly muffled by the amulet he had in his mouth.

Mark suddenly woke up and kicked Staff in the head.

"Crikey mate!" exclaimed Staff. The amulet flew across the street and landed a few feet from Ace.

"Way to go kid!" exclaimed Ace and made a grab for the amulet. Lord Fear made it first.

"Sorry Lightning, but this piece of the amulet is mine."

"I beg to differ," replied Ace then stopped. "No wait I've used that line already… Not today Fear!"

Lord Fear looked exasperated. "It's night time you fool."

"Hey!" said Ace. "Don't lecture me, I'm the superhero here."

"Oh whatever, but in case you haven't noticed I have a slight advantage."

"Which would be…?"

Lord Fear gestured across the street to where Staff had Mark against a wall, ready to fire.

"Awaiting your orders, my lord," said Staff.

"I should have stayed in bed," said Mark.

"Hey, leave him out of this!"

"You brought him into it!" laughed Lord Fear evilly. "But we'll take him out. Fire away my loyal Staff!"

Staff fired. So did Sparx, who had just come around the corner on the Lightning Flash.

"Ahh!" said Staff as he went flying. His shot went wide, putting a hole in someone's neatly clipped hedge.

Lady Illusion stood up to face Sparx.

"I told you, you don't belong here!" she growled producing a crystal ball.

"Oh put a sock in it!" retaliated Sparx; she revved the Lightning Flash and charged Lady Illusion, who suddenly realized that standing in the way could be hazardous to her health. She jumped out of the way and landed in another dustbin. Unfortunately this one contained much yuckier things than the one Ace had fallen in. The bomb, of course, had fallen in too. It blew up and sent Lady Illusion flying onto the rest of the evils, who all fell down again.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Ace. "Mixed emotions!"

The evils quickly regrouped and turned to face Ace, Sparx and Mark.

"Ahh!" said Mark and hid behind Ace.

"Guess what I've got," said Lord Fear.

"Um, an attitude problem?" ventured Mark.

"No! The amulet! And you're outnumbered, nur nur!"

Suddenly a pair of headlights blazed down the street. Everyone looked up. Random Virus stood there with a really, really big monster truck.

"You killed Herbie! For that you will pay! Get them, Betsy!"

The monster truck revved and tore off down the street after Lord Fear and his gang.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Lord Fear, "To the ice cream truck!"

All the evils pushed and shoved into the truck and Duff drove off (taking out some more flamingoes) with Betsy close behind.

"Thanks Random," said Ace turning to look up the street, but he was gone. "Um… darn."

"Um, excuse me?" said Sparx. "Where'd he come from?"

"Oh…" said Ace. "Um… Mark why don't you… he's asleep again."

"Aww! He's so cute!" exclaimed Sparx. "Don't you just want to hug him?"

"Not… really," said Ace.

"Hey look, Lord Fear dropped the amulet," said Sparx picking it up off the ground. She stuck it back on Mark's necklace.

"That's good. Well, we'd better take him home now."

"Can we take a picture of him first? He looks so cute!"

"Do you have a camera?"

"Darn…"

Luckily Mark's parents were deep sleepers so they didn't hear him come home. They didn't hear Ace drop the microwave either. Ace decided they shouldn't do night raids anymore… Random Virus was rather scary at that time of night. And Mark got a better catch for the necklace he kept the amulet on.

The End

Ps: Herbie lived.

* * *

Well what do ya think?


End file.
